parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
​Mob Mentality
at the houseboat, Opal is preparing fish cakes and walks over to Roo, Jelly, Max, and Olive who are seated at the table Opal/Mama: Okey-dokey, who wants more? Roo/Fievel: Oh. No, thank you, Mama. Opal/Mama: Oh, now you don't like my fish cakes? Jelly/Tanya: No, Mama. We're just stuffed. Opal/Mama: Stuffed, schmuffed! Meanwhile, there are otters starving on Lake Hoohaw. Max/Tony: My ma used to say the same thing. 'Cept she had dogs starvin' in Spoonerville. Opal/Mama: See? It's an epidemic. Now eat. opens the door and he puts his paw onto the door sign, and closes the door while panting Roo/Fievel: Daddy, what's the matter? Ernest/Papa: A mob is coming, looking for Olive. And the police, too! Opal/Mama: Jelly, get the baby! runs off to get Butter while Opal, Ernest, and Roo frantically start packing Olive/Cholena: W-W-What are police? Roo/Fievel: They're these guys, they wear uniforms, and they make sure everyone obeys the law. Olive/Cholena: Th-Th-Then they will help us. Opal/Mama: No. comes back with Butter and joins Max at the door at they see an angry mob come to the Otters' house Jelly/Tanya: Here they come! shouts and the family gets outside Jelly/Tanya: Oh, if we stay here, they'll find Olive for sure! Roo/Fievel: Hurry, wear this. gives Olive a bandanna And keep your head down! mob is in full force Pete/Police Chief McBrusque: My guess is she's probably wearin' a disguise. Search every dog house in the city. Tear everything apart until you find that Injun! Now, go! Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano/McBrusque's goons: Yes, sir! angry mob has captured Zummi Betty Lou Beaver/Random Mob Female Mouse: There he is! Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: Stop this instant! Let me go! Flick Duck/Random Mouse: You're in on the Injun plot, aren't ya?! Don't deny it! Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: What plot? Oh, Mortimer! Thank heavens. Quickly! Tell them I'm innocent. Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: Who? Me? No. No-no-no-no-no-no. I've never seen this bloke in my life! Traitor! Turncoat! a raspberry and then realizes he got away scot-free as Zummi's taken away Whew. is lost in the mob and scared to death Jelly/Tanya: Ahh! Daddy! Mama! Opal/Mama: Jelly! Olive/Cholena: Help me! Wildcat/Random Mob Male Mouse: Get that girl! Daisy Duck/Random Mob Female Mouse: We gotta find her! shouting as Roo is trying to find Olive Horace Horsecollar/Other Mob Male Mouse: Traitors! Roo/Fievel: Olive! Darkwing Duck/Fat Mouse: Buzz off, kid! throws Roo away Roo/Fievel: AAH! Max/Tony: Hang on! I'm coming! (gets knocked down and falls to the ground) Oof! Scrooge McDuck/Random Mob Male Mouse: Indians! Roo/Fievel: We've got to save Olive! Max/Tony: on the head OW! Hey! I'm with ya! to Olive in the thick of the angry mob Olive/Cholena: Roo? Donald Duck/Random Mob Male Mouse: Make 'em pay! mob mouse bumps into Olive, making her drop her collar; she tries to grab the collar, but is dragged away by the mob, then the mob run away, and all is clear as we see Opal and Ernest Ernest/Papa: Roo! Jelly! escapes through a window holding Butter Jelly/Tanya: and lands to the ground In here, Daddy. sneezes and Ernest race over to Jelly and Opal holds Butter and hugs her Opal/Mama: Oh! My poor darlings! Ernest/Papa: Where are Roo and Max? And where is Olive? Opal/Mama: She must have been carried away by the mob. Jelly/Tanya: gasps If they recognize her. They'll-- Ernest/Papa: Jelly. Find Roo and Max, then meet us back here. Your mama and I are going to help. Opal/Mama: We are? Jelly/Tanya: Who's going to help?! Ernest/Papa: Could everyone just go and do?! Opal, and Jelly run in different directions, and Zummi is being carried away Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: Oh, my! Oh, help! Oh, oh, help! Ootsie Snooty/Random Mouse: We got one of the traitors! Pete/Police Chief McBrusque: Good. Take him to the butcher shop. sees Olive's collar Huh? Hmm. picks it up What have we here? the mob But don't do nothin' till we get there! We've got a little unfinished business. is racing through the mob and makes an escape up a nearby ladder. She thinks she evaded the police and mob, and takes off her bandanna. Pete/Police Chief McBrusque: of nowhere Well, what do you know? turns to see Pete, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano and gasps in shock Olive: Oh, no! Pete/Police Chief McBrusque: It's the little Indian maiden. Max/Tony: Yo! Potato-for-brains, up here! perks up as Roo and Max are riding on a clothing line Roo/Fievel and Max/Tony: CHA-A-A-A-ARGE! land on a window, crushing Pete, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano , and save Olive Olive/Cholena: in relief Oh, thank you. grabs Olive's paw, and the two of them plus Roo escape and catch up with Jelly Jelly/Tanya: Roo, would you hurry? Pete/Police Chief McBrusque: Come back here, you hooligans! Max, Jelly, and Olive make it to safety but there is no sign of Opal and Ernest Jelly/Tanya: Daddy? Mama? Daddy said they'd be here. Roo/Fievel: What if the mob got 'em? What if they're in jail? What if-- appears with Opal Ernest/Papa: What if we stop already? Roo/Fievel: Daddy! Mama! Jelly/Tanya: Mama, you're okay. Ernest/Papa: Roo, you and Max take Olive back underground. Jelly/Tanya: Wait a minute! What about me? It's not fair! I never get a chance to do any- Ernest/Papa: Okay, okay, already. Go. Jelly/Tanya: stunned Honest? You mean it?! happily Yes! Ya-hoo! and corrects herself I mean... throat; nonchalantly Good. Ernest/Papa: Roo, you have the map? Roo/Fievel: Sure, but what are you gonna do? Ernest/Papa: While you take Olive home, your mama and I will keep the crowd occupied and save Zummi Gummi. Roo/Fievel: Gee, how you gonna do that? Ernest/Papa: We will create a diversion. Roo/Fievel: What's a diversion? pops up out of nowhere Tigger/Tiger: Me. chuckling